1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to brake wear warning systems and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved system for automatically detecting excessive brake wear and generating a warning signal to the operator of the vehicle when such wear occurs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical brake system such as used on motor vehicles comprises a member that rotates with the wheel and usually is in the form of a drum or disc. Brake linings attached to shoes or calipers are adapted upon actuation to engage the drum or disc to provide braking action to the wheel. After a period of use the linings will wear down and, unless replaced in a timely manner, will no longer provide proper braking action. If the linings become worn to an excessive degree so as to expose metal brake parts, metal-to-metal contact will take place between the drum and the pads or shoes which will cause serious damage, such as scoring of the brake drum or disc. Loss of braking capability can, of course, be dangerous to the occupants, particularly in an emergency situation.
While various measures have been proposed heretofore to monitor the condition of brake linings, such systems have not been satisfactory from the standpoint of simplicity, ease of installation, reliability and compatibility with related systems.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in brake wear warning systems.
Another object of this invention is to provide a brake wear warning system that is low in cost, reliable, and simple to install.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a brake wear warning system that is compatible with acoustical tire pressure warning systems whereby both systems may utilize common components.